<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Yuhyeol (유혈) by icecreamscoups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649147">The Yuhyeol (유혈)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamscoups/pseuds/icecreamscoups'>icecreamscoups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Dubious Morality, Everyone Has Issues, Gang AU, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police AU, Porn with too much plot, Romance, Smut, Trauma Bonding, Undercover, Updates every week, Violence, alternative universe, character injury, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamscoups/pseuds/icecreamscoups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The narrative is black and white: The cops are the good guys. And all those bloody Yuhyeol running the streets of Seoul are the bad guys. </p><p>And by Jeonghan making it his goal to deconstruct that, Seungcheol is hurled into a world of grey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Seungcheol was no stranger to fear. In fact, the absence of fear almost felt <em>bizarre</em> with him, his muscles far too accustomed to being constantly tensed. Part of him didn’t know what he’d do without the fear that constantly pushed him forward.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fear that made him view every person as a threat. Perhaps to an average person it would be a nightmare…but to Seungcheol, it was a gift that had saved his life more than once.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He should be able to relax now that he was no longer working undercover, though, filling out paperwork far away from any harm. And yet his teeth continued to grind against each other, preparing for every threat the world had to offer. Maybe it was just par for the course with being an officer: he’d seen morbidity in even the most innocuous of places, the heart wrenching despair of lives swiveled off course in a millisecond. But it was long before that when he had his first run-ins with the kind of fear that paralyzes one’s very soul.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Great work today, Seungcheol.” The chief’s voice startled the man out if his trance-like state, sitting up at attention to greet the man before him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Appreciated, Chief.” His eyes glanced up at the older before going back to scan over his paperwork.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Such a non-reaction from the smaller boy made the chief laugh gently, sitting across from the officer. “We’re off the clock now, you know,” He countered, countenance seeming to soften. “You can call me dad."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And as a dad, it was only his duty to start scolding the man before him. "You look exhausted, Cheol...Go home and rest. That's an order from both your father and your chief." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Sorry, dad.” The word still felt so foreign to him, as if he hadn’t been practicing it for the last 11 years of his life. “Can’t let people think you’re letting me slack off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Everyone else went home an hour ago, Cheol. They don’t think you’re slacking off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>And yet they never fail to pass me up for promotion,</em> he thought to himself, yet he didn’t dare mention it to his adoptive father. If he was going climb the ladder, he’d do it the old fashioned way, without his dad calling in any favors to his superior. Though, perhaps it would be easier if people stopped thinking of him only as the young boy the chief took in all those years ago. They already had it set in their mind that this was all a favor to the chief, simply coddling his son and giving him more paperwork than cases. “If I don’t finish this tonight, they’re never gonna give me another gang related case. I can’t be on desk duty forever.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But maybe that’s for the best,” The older responded, shifting his eyes away. “You don’t have to get close to that cesspool again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol huffed at the protective words, ones he’d heard plenty of times before. “This is exactly why nobody trusts me with the real stuff,” He grumbled, closing the case file. “With all that I know about the streets, I could easily get information out of these guys. Did you see how fast my last target told me his dealer? You know that I’m ready for it, chief-or, dad.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His father pursed his lips together for a moment, thinking on his words slowly and carefully before speaking up.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I got a new lead today that looked promising…a confirmed <em>Yuhyeol </em>member with some apparently close ties to their leader. An explosives expert.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Yuhyeol</em>. The <em>bloodshedders. </em>Seungcheol wasn’t typically assigned to cases involving them, whether due to his inexperience or the chief’s direct request. Unlike the other gangs in town they were a well-oiled machine, a group so precise and methodical that they were scarier than any of their chaotic counterparts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And despite being around for decades, nobody knew who the ringleader of such a despicable operation was. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We have some possible incidents attached to him. Arson, larceny, an accessory for nearly all of the Yuhyeol explosions or bomb scares for the last decade…We could put him away for a long time, but god knows he’d never speak if he’s behind bars. He’d be a perfect asset, if we could only get him to talk…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Some officer is gonna have a lot of fun with that one,” Seungcheol grumbled, head resting against his hands. <em>If only Seungcheol could get his hands on that lead, for even a second... </em>But he already knew what the answer to such a request would be<em>. </em>“Someone who will definitely not be me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It could be you, Seungcheol,” The older spoke again. “If you think you’re ready…If you think you can handle being around that…well, I would consider recommending you for the case. I can only shield you for so long... just promise me you won’t fall back into that life.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’d never dream it,” The younger promised, eyes lighting up at the mere thought of receiving his first big undercover case. From petty criminals and small time drug busts to one of the nation's biggest terrors... “God dad, you know I’d be perfect for that.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>His father smiled at the name, glad to seemingly do something right for the boy despite his own unease at such a situation. “I’ll send his information the moment I get approval from your supervisor, Cheol. For now…do us both a favor and get some rest tonight.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rest. It wasn’t something that came easy to the young officer, and his father knew it well. Waking nightmares and midnight walks were a common theme for him, even in his teens.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And tonight would be no different, pacing around town with nowhere to go, a cigarette in one hand as he wandered through the dimly lit neighborhood.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Maybe he should have been more scared to so constantly wander into gang territory alone in the middle of the night; maybe he was so used to fear that it somehow made him immune to it. At least nobody recognized him around these parts anymore… 11 years free of gang life left his face a blurry memory in most people’s minds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The only thing that remained of his time back then was a simple tattoo on his shoulder, a bittersweet reminder of his foolish youth. He thought it was so cool back then, the serpent proudly displayed on his arm after initiation, pretending he didn’t feel the pain of a crude tattoo job by a man anything but professional.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">These days, the only thing it was good for was keeping people away from him, both in midnight walks and in daily life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No one would dare accept the bastard child with a serpent on his arm.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Choi, you’re on the Yoon case.” Seungcheol’s superior didn’t even greet him before handing him a new file, displeasure visible on his face. Already, everyone was waiting for him to fail. “Don’t screw it up.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t intend to, sir,” He responded simply, trying not to let his delight show too much. This case was exactly what he needed to finally give him the credit he deserved, a small step to one day take on his father’s coveted role as chief.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A small huff came out of the older man as he turned around, Seungcheol’s eyes wandering to the other officers who weren’t even pretending to do their paperwork. Their eyes were glued to him, letting him know that he certainly wasn’t good enough to get what he needed from this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And Seungcheol would just have to prove them wrong, taking no time at all to scurry to his desk and break out the new file. This time, he was going to do it right.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Jeonghan Yoon</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Alias: Cheonsa</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>October 4, 1995 (25 years)</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Yunhyeol affiliate (position unspecified)</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Criminal record: unlawful possession of explosives (juvenile-2011),</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Suspected cases: accessory (arson) (2018), [redacted] (2020), [redacted](2021). </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Above the profile was a picture of his face, one that slightly stunned the officer. <em>He looks so gentle</em>, he thought to himself, porcelain clear skin and doe eyes taking him back. This man was supposed to be a cold blooded yuhyeol? He expected someone older, littered with scars and with a permanent glare plastered onto his face. Not someone his age, someone who looked so…normal. Pretty, even, his hair grown out to his shoulders and framing his soft face. How odd to see a man who looked like that on a mugshot…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He tried to shake such humanizing thoughts away in favor of his assignment, looking down instead for his given schedule. At least the man already had a meticulous routine, it seemed. He always had coffee at the same time, always saw his mother on the same day, went to clubs each weekend…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But there was one thing that was oddly particular about the schedule, something that made the officer pause as he read it.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Mondays, Fridays 13:00-15:00: GRE at Sangdo Youth Center</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">GRE….Gang Resistance Education? An odd choice for a criminal, spending his free time volunteering at the youth center. Whatever Yoon Jeonghan was hiding, though, Seungcheol was certain he’d get to the bottom of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For him, there was simply no plan B.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Creep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Tailing a suspect was, undoubtedly, the most boring part of any discreet operation. Seungcheol had far too many situations exactly like this, lounging around in his car for days at a time in the hopes his suspect would finally make a move. <em>Any</em> move, he pleaded, longing to stretch his legs oncemore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And yet with Jeonghan, it was oddly fascinating. Not because of any interesting gang intel, oddly enough. The Jeonghan portrayed to the officer was almost painfully average as a person through the two days of watching him. And yet, Seungcheol couldn’t look away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was 9 am every day when he left his apartment, walking only a few steps down the road to the nearby cafe. He’d order a hot green tea latte and make his way to the bookshop next door, sitting and reading without buying anything. He liked poetry, it seemed, the small books of short poems keeping his attention until he ran out of tea to drink or time to loiter around. On his way back home he’d run past the same stray cat, feeding the calico pet any remnants of milk foam in the bottom of his cup. Sandy, he named her. She hissed and ran from nearly everyone on the street, and yet Jeonghan alone had been able to foster a kinship with the stray.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol should have been upset at how normal he was, at how this was all leading nowhere for his important investigation. Yet he found himself a bit enamored at the process, enjoying just how similar Jeonghan was to the officer himself. A polished, meticulous life…If Seungcheol didn’t know better about the alleged criminal, Jeonghan would certainly be his type to pursue. It didn’t hurt that the man was so clearly stunning, something everyone around him seemed acutely aware of. He’d aged a bit since the mugshot that Seungcheol’d seen but he only looked better, cheeks getting fuller and body becoming more toned. He’d cut his hair, too, the mussed locks barely falling past his eyebrows these days. He cleaned up nicely, Seungcheol had to admit, looking nothing like the Yuhyeol member he was supposed to be. Short hair, no tattoos along his arms…it was almost like Jeonghan was just an ordinary guy. Could his intel have just gotten this all wrong? Surely, this man couldn’t be a yuhyeol.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But a rudimentary glance couldn’t tell Seungcheol everything, not when Jeonghan spent so much of his time at home and at the youth center. Areas that the officer certainly didn’t have a good vantage point of at any time. He’d have to find a way to get closer, to know more before he could infiltrate the smaller’s life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol’s biggest break on that front came in the form of a listing. An apartment for rent, one that was directly across from Jeonghan’s own, giving him a perfect overlook into the smaller’s place. With the floor empty and a small favor from the owner, it would be a perfect place to check out whatever shady dealings the innocent looking man was certainly doing at home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If there was any unsavory part of Jeonghan’s life, Seungcheol would be the man to find it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For the next few days, Seungcheol added the small apartment into his routine, looking out across the street for anything out of character for the man. And yet, this already felt like a bust. Play on the computer, read more poetry, visit a few friends, make calls…it was all more average than Seungcheol could have predicted. All day Jeonghan spent at his computer taking calls…lots of calls.</p><p class="p1">A suspicious amount, Seungcheol dared to say, though he wondered if he was just looking for <em>something, anything</em> to look into. If only he had audio, if only he could get into that phone…at least then he’d know for sure. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With his newfound occupation as a run of the mill peeping tom, though, his intrigue about Jeonghan was easily reignited. He felt like a complete creep watching Jeonghan just living his normal life, but he certainly couldn’t pull his eyes away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He wasn’t prepared for just how nice Jeonghan looked while getting ready for an evening out. Everything was skin tight to him, with a shirt that showed his midriff and tauntingly low jeans. So far away it was impossible to get a look that was satisfactory for the older, eyes traveling across the subject’s body in a way the most certainly shouldn’t have. Jeonghan definitely knew how to get a man’s attention- even Seungcheol’s. With such a sultry look, the older half expected Jeonghan to tug some lucky drunkard back to his place at the end of the night only to kick him out by morning. There was almost a bit of disbelief when he came back alone, drunk and stumbling back into Seungcheol’s view. Someone like that could easily have any man they wanted… and judging by his risqué outfit choice and oozing self confidence, Jeonghan knew it too. Then why come back empty handed?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jeonghan was still sobering up when he started clumsily tugging off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly across the room and not making any attempt to close the blinds beforehand. It was the first time Seungcheol got a full view of his body, slim yet toned in a way that he couldn’t pry his eyes from. There was no doubts before that Jeonghan was stunning, but seeing him like this just solidified it. It was too easy to imagine his hands on that body, dreaming of getting closer and closer still…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For the mission, he assured himself. He’d get closer for the mission alone. And he’d only watch Jeonghan because it was his duty to do so.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What wasn’t his duty, though, was ogling the smaller, watching as the man fell back against his bed, letting his tired body relax against it. His fingers were slender and long as they traced down his body tauntingly slow, as if putting on a show for the awaiting officer. He needed to look away, he knew that, and yet Seungcheol kept watching the younger man, one hand teasing his pert nipples as the other traveled further down. Even without being able to hear him he could tell Jeonghan was already panting in excitement, mouth agape as his breath only continued to quicken.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The officer looked away for a moment to give himself somme morality, calming himself down before trying to distract himself. This was wrong. It had nothing to do with the mission. Yet his eyes quickly flashed back to that window, seeing Jeonghan’s hand wrapped around his length as he buckled under his own touches. If only he had audio, he thought oncemore, mentally cursing himself for thinking about that at such a moment. He couldn’t help but wonder what Jeonghan sounded like, if his voice matched his gentle face. How his moans sounded when he plunged his fingers so deep inside of him that it made his back arch up like that, head falling back as his fingers only forced themselves deeper…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shit,” Seungcheol swore under his breath as he felt his own arousal for such a scene, feeling more and more perverted by the minute. He wasn’t like this, he reminded himself, not some run of the mill creep who would watch someone when they were vulnerable. He was a man doing this for the sake of his city. And yet seeing Jeonghan like this made him question his own ethics, fingers digging into his thigh as he tried to ignore his own body’s awakening at such a lewd display.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Perhaps Jeonghan was more devious than Seungcheol first thought. A man with so much sex appeal could certainly go far with persuasion himself… The older wondered just how many men caved under one good look at the so-called angel. He wondered if he could even try to be an exception.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">One gaze at Yoon Jeonghan, and his morality was greyed. Without even uttering a word…A man like that was the reason civilizations rose and fell, the kind of man others would kill for. Perhaps men already had.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In defeat, Seungcheol’s hands finally trailed up his thigh, palming at his clothed length and sighing from the short relief it awarded him. His body eagerly rocked up from the much needed friction, begging for more as he rubbed against the confines of his slacks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This was all sorts of perverse, he thought to himself, and yet he couldn’t help but rub against himself with every thrust of Jeonghan’s fingers. He looked liked a damn painting, head rolling back as his fingers curled inside of him so deeply, making him squirm in delight. Seungcheol could only imagine how heavenly he sounded when he moaned out so shamelessly, inebriation releasing all inhibitions once holding him back. How much better he’d feel with Seungcheol on top of him, venturing deeper than Jeonghan’s slim digits could even dare.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The thought made his length twitch against the fabric of his pants, straining in desire as his mind wandered to the stranger. A hand slipped down the front of his pants as he continued to eye the boy, stroking himself in time with Jeonghan’s own hand. He should feel embarrassed, he knows it, and yet all he could think of was Jeonghan’s lewd body, spread open and waiting for someone to claim it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There’s a quick jerk of Jeonghan’s hips before thick ropes of cum spurt across his chest, thighs shaking from the overstimulation as he arched up his back even further. At the sight of something so lewd Seungcheol wasn’t very far behind, hand getting faster to meet the smaller’s movements, hips jerking up harshly as cum coated the insides of his boxers. A low moan stuck in his throat as he doubled over from the intensity, rubbing against his hand until his hips finally stilled. His chest heaved from such excitement, eyes shutting tight before willing himself to come back to reality.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Though once he did, part of him wished he hadn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Guilt. Such a strong feeling hit him like a tidal wave knocking him back. A man meant to be the pinnacle of morality touching himself to an unassuming stranger… it felt like a sick joke. How long had it been since he rubbed one out in such an embarrassing way, acting like a horny teenager and ruining his clothes…it made him want to slink even further into the shadows.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If every day was like this, he wasn’t sure if he could survive it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tales from the GRE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">With the failings of his surveillance operation, Seungcheol knew he needed to take a different approach. Preferably one with a little less window peeping, this time around. It had been nearly a week and he still felt the pangs of embarrassment about watching Jeonghan in such a vulnerable position, the image burned into his mind and making his cheeks go red with each intrusive thought. He was so damn pretty, the way he looked when he was so blissed out…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol quickly shook those thoughts away again with a soft huff. He <em>had</em> to stay focused on the original plan, to make contact in whatever ways necessary. And he already knew his in: the Sangdo youth center, home of Jeonghan’s longstanding youth program. Surely he’d be able to get close to the boy there without raising any suspicions…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi, I’m here for the GRE program, I sent an e-mail about volunteering…?” GRE: <em>Gang Resistance Education</em>. What an active Yuhyeol member would be doing there was far beyond him. But if there were any fishy recruitment tactics going on there, he’d be the first to sniff it out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Choi Seungcheol, right?” The coordinator flashed an excited smile as she lead him down the hall, turning his attention to a small indoor basketball court. There were chairs in the middle that formed a near perfect circle, most of the spots already filled by kids. Middle and high schoolers, if he had to guess.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And to the farthest side was Jeonghan, legs neatly folded with his hands atop them. “They’re just about to start. If you need any help, talk to Jeonghan - the man in red - he’ll happily show you the ropes.” Seungcheol nodded slightly before slinking into one of the spots, hoping to make his way in unnoticed as the meeting started.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Welcome everyone, new and returning,” Jeonghan started. His voice was just as gentle as Seungcheol expected it to be, soft yet mature in a way that demanded respect of it. “My name is Jeonghan, and I lead our gang resistance and education class. All of our volunteers have had gang violence affect us in some way…so I hope you can all feel comfortable sharing your stories. None of us are here to judge…we just want to help.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol’s brows furrowed at such a thought. So Jeonghan was actually just…helping? The officer in him found it all too hard to believe that there were no ulterior motives. And yet there was a part of him that still felt an odd sense of comfort in the man ahead of him, only solidified by his movements in the past few days. Surely this man couldn’t be a threat…right? He lived right, helped others, had the kindest eyes that Seungcheol had ever seen…what was he missing?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I was involved in the Yuhyeol when I was only 16,” Jeonghan spoke, the boys in the circle seeming to take great care in his words. He truly was respected here, something that only became more obvious as he continued “My father pulled me into that life. He owed a debt, and my hard work for them was meant as some sort of recuperation of funds, I suppose. But I was addicted to the thrill of it, getting hurt and hurting in return, taking things to the extreme…I didn’t realize how serious it all was until I couldn’t back out anymore. I was beaten by my own members, addicted to heavy drugs, mistreated and demeaned…I suddenly was so horrified of what I had become, desperate to end it all. I didn’t know how to get out. And nobody seemed willing to help me out, lest they risk dirtying their own hands with all that I’d done back then. I went to juvie, and it really straightened me out. And now that I’m out of that world, I just hope I can help others never get started on that sort of stuff.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Bullshit</em>, Seungcheol thought in his head as the others clapped, knowing full well that Jeonghan record was still littered with crimes to this day. He’d never gotten out of that life. Seungcheol bet he never even tried. Still, it lingered in his head: how much of that story could be true? How much of Jeonghan’s life was just like his own?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And if it wasn’t for the chief, how would his life be any different than Jeonghan’s today?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And now for our newbie…Seungcheol, right?” Jeonghan started out with a soft hum, seemingly trying to come off nonthreatening. “What’s your story?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My…story?” Maybe Seungcheol wasn’t ready to be in this class, he thought to himself, knowing far too well just how unwilling he was to mention his own hardships. After so long trying to bury all of his affiliations, to suddenly be asked to share his story made him pale in the face. And yet, maybe it was all that holding in that finally made Seungcheol ready to talk. “I joined the Buhwal at thirteen.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Buhwal</em> - the ressurectioners. Even the name made him shudder. They weren’t nearly as large or organized as the yuhwal, but perhaps that’s what made them so terrifying. No rules, no regulations, just chaos and lots of drug peddling. “I wasn’t trying to be a tough guy or anything, I just…my parents had kicked me out. A-and I heard that when you’re in a gang, you know, they feed you, house you, give you a cut of everything you sell for them…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looked up from his hands, expecting to see the shock and horror that everyone at the office gave him at such revelations. But instead he was met by Jeonghan’s heart shattering smile, a soft encouragement to keep speaking. “I was real young back then, so I had to prove myself to them all the time. Getting jumped, withholding food, proving my loyalty with a tattoo…sometimes I did want to leave, you know, but I needed them. I wouldn’t have survived a night alone in my town without them.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How’d you get out?” One of the boys meekly spoke up, seemingly enthralled with his painful story. Seungcheol wondered if a kid that gentle looking could really be going through the same thing as he did. How many of the boys in that very room were living in a hell just like his?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t do anything,” Seungcheol admitted rather sheepishly. “There ended up being a huge drug bust at the section I lived in…when the police saw me all beaten up, they took me far away from there. I ended up getting adopted soon after that.” He’d simply have to omit from his narrative how his father was the policeman who found him, the now chief of the SPD. Certainly such information wouldn’t win him any favors with Jeonghan. “I was lucky they even found someone who would accept a homeless 14 year old gang member…I hate that person, and yet…I still feel like him, sometimes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ve done quite a lot for yourself, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan spoke gentle, expression so sincere that it easily melted Seungcheol’s harsh exterior. “You got out, you didn’t go back. You stayed away from it all…don’t minimize your own hard work.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For some reason, the softness of such words stunned Seungcheol into silence. He’d never been spoken to like that…not with so much affection and understanding. Hell, even his family just refused to speak on his past, treating it like some awful mystery that was never to be shown to the public. Unless to show the chief’s heroism, of course. <em>Look how amazing the chief is, adopting some impoverish hoodlum to be his son. Look at how they reformed such a good-for-nothing street rat into a fine man of order. </em>All meant to be compliments, sure, but such words left a pit in the officer’s stomach. Was he that repulsive?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“All of us start somewhere. And for many of us, we start out like you. Afraid, unsure, in need…They prey on that, Seungcheol. They give you what you need as an excuse to take everything that you have. All the boys around here want to be like you, want to have the strength to not just get out, but to stay out. That’s the hardest part of all, isn’t it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At the question a few more boys began sharing their stories, but Seungcheol stayed transfixed on Jeonghan’s words. How could so much sincerity come from a man who was still part of this town’s underbelly? And worse, why did he so want to believe every word Jeonghan said?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you all so much for sharing today.” Jeonghan’s voice took him out of his daze, focusing once more on the smaller’s words. “As always, I’ll be sticking around if any of you need additional resources or help with absolutely anything. And to everyone else, I’ll see you next week!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With that group was adjourned, the teens scattering back outside, with only a few of the organizers sticking around to give Jeonghan a quick thanks. Now was his chance, he needed to find a way to get even closer to Jeonghan, to infiltrate his circle and learn his darkest secrets. But how could he reach out casually, in a was that wasn’t too-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aye, Seungcheol!” Jeonghan started walking towards the older, bright smile beaming from across the room before he could even think of a plan to chat the leader up. <em>That was easy</em>. “You did really great today. The boys really seemed to resinate with your words.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just speaking from my heart,” Seungcheol admitted sheepishly. “You were the amazing one. The way you command a room of chatty kids is commendable, to say the least. And your story…it got to me.” Lies, surely…but he only hoped they were believable.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And they seemed to be, the way Jeonghan only perked more at the thought. “We’re quite similar, aren’t we? I don’t know…it feels like I know you. A kinship, I guess… Have we met before?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The older tried not to show the panic in his face, recounting just how many times he’d followed behind Jeonghan just out of view. Was he that bad at being subtle? “I think I’d remember a smile like yours,” He deflected easily, hoping flattery would throw the other off his trail.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jeonghan blushed all the way to his ears at the bold choice of words, a nice pink hue that only made him look all the more genuine. “You’re such a sweet talker,” He hummed softly, lightly patting his flushed cheeks. “I suppose I would remember a handsome man like you as well, Seungcheol. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you today.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bullet dodged, he thought to himself before he could even process the smaller’s words. Jeonghan thought he was handsome. Better yet, his target was hitting on <em>him</em>. He should take advantage of that and he knew it…yet even the thought of flirting with Jeonghan made his mouth dry and his tongue twisted.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ask Seungcheol to dodge a bullet any day and he’d happily oblige. Asking him to talk to a gorgeous man that he’d already begun fantasizing about, however…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would love to learn more about what your mission around here, if I could text you sometime…?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The moment Jeonghan turned to stifle a laugh, Seungcheol was sure it was all over. <em>So smooth, Choi Seungcheol.</em> “What a corny way to try and get my number,” He teased, sincerity easily replaced with playfulness. “Gods… should I be embarrassed that your charm’s working on me anyways?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jeonghan pulled out his phone from his back pocket, managing to type in his passcode before dangling it above the older’s hands. “One condition - everything you ask about our ‘mission’,I get to ask something about you. Nothing’s off limits.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol took the phone in his hands, keeping his eye contact with the other as he reached for his drive. If he could just connect it to his phone for a few moments, he’d finally be able to know what was going on with his calls…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His hands fumbled underneath him in the few seconds he took to plug it in, the seconds feeling like eons as he tried to stall the smaller boy. “I’m an open book, Jeonghan,” He promised, finally breaking eye contact to put in his number.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“As am I, my friend.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But if Seungcheol had learned anything in his line of work, it was that everyone had their secrets.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol was barely back from his first meeting when he found out the phone tap was a success, his phone ringing in unison with Jeonghan’s own across the street.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dad?” Jeonghan’s voice quieted as he picked up the phone, closing his window curtains for the added privacy. “What do you want?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jeonghan,” The speaker on the other end was low and raspy, sounding like a man who’d been a smoker for a few years too long. “Your mom…well you see, her medicine…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How much.” The boy quickly cut his father off, seeming to already know all the spiel that would come next.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“2 Million Won.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a short pause before Seungcheol heard Jeonghan speak up. “I’ll see what I can do. But if you even spend another penny at the casino I swear to God, I’ll-” There was a sigh on Jeonghan’s end, exasperated and tired as he tried to calm himself down. “Do the right thing, for once in your life.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No goodbyes, nothing. Jeonghan opened his curtains and fell back onto the bed, frustration palpable from the building across from him. A gambler, was it? <em>So Jeonghan’s story must have been real…</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol couldn’t help but empathize with the smaller boy despite everything, remembering all too well what his own birth family was like. Before puberty he was already picking up his mother’s work at the clothing factory, hand sewing buttons into garments with his mom until his hands bled. <em>“You need to hurry up and get a job, Seungcheol,”</em> She’d grumble out to him. <em>“At least if you drop out of school, your work would be able to pay for a half of what you eat.</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When he finally ran away after days without meals, he wasn’t even sure anyone noticed until they found out about his gang activities. And they were ecstatic; no more paying for school and and extra income for their home was more than enough to try and win their son over. “<em>Cheolie, your brothers need uniforms” “Seungcheol, your father needs rent” “Don’t turn your back on your family now.” </em>And yet, their backs were turned on him the moment he was born.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He wondered if Jeonghan’s story was true, if Jeonghan’s father gave him this kind of life to simply spare himself from it. If he happily accepted turning his son into a monster for an extra income. Was it worth it? Could it ever be?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">An outgoing call was next to ping onto Seungcheol’s phone, to a number that wouldn’t even show up on Seungcheol’s phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wangzi, I need to move some money.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Despite Jeonghan’s crystal clarity, the voice on the other line came out in a distorted, almost inhuman tone. “Consider it done, cheonsa.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Persuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Yet another week of watching had garnered very few leads about Jeonghan’s life, but at least there were some breakthroughs to be made. One, Jeonghan trusted him. Two, his boss went by the name ‘Wangzi’-king, in Chinese, showing their clear heirarchy. And three: Jeonghan, despite his work, was one of the easiest people to talk to. At least over text, where Seungcheol didn’t get all tongue-tied.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Unknown] What kind of coffee do you drink?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Was the first message he’d gotten from the unknown number the day after their encounter, completely out of the blue.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Unknown] Oh, this is Jeonghan from group btw. Don’t say you’ve forgotten me already…?</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">The second message admittedly brought a smile to Seungcheol’s face, adding Jeonghan to his contacts before responding.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] Iced americano. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] And I certainly couldn’t forget you.</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">The line once more went silent, going about an hour before Seungcheol felt another buzz.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] What’s your family like?</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Such seemingly random messages only made him more curious about the smaller’s intentions.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] I thought I was supposed to be asking you the questions, Jeonghan?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] My family is all too normal. Just me and my parents.</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">He took a moment before trying Jeonghan’s approach as well.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] The worst thing you’ve done in your past life. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Apparently this was exactly what Jeonghan was looking for, the three typing dots immediately popping up before the response pinged the older’s phone.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] And here I was so impatiently asking you to shoot your shot, Mr. Choi.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Another pause, a quick hesitation before his phone lit up.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] You really want to know?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>[typing . . .]</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>[typing . . .]</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>[typing . . .]</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] I made and sold the blueprints to an explosive device - it’s why I ended up in Juvie. I don’t know if they ended up using it, though. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] I like to think they didn’t.</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">A lie, and Seungcheol knew it. Jeonghan knew exactly what happened to all of his experimental devices. They tore into people’s lives and killed everyday citizens.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">At least, that’s what the cop in him would say.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] You must know your stuff to be doing all that as a minor. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] I don’t like to think much about it.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] Your gang tattoo…what is it of?</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">A popular question for the officer…and one of the main reasons that he almost exclusively wore long sleeved shirts long into the summer.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">[<em>Seungcheol] A snake</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] It’s a style they use often. Meaning a death of your old life and a rebirth into them. </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">And how he hated the damn thing, a permanent reminder of his loss of youth that followed him wherever he went.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] Your most cherished person. </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">This answer was far more immediate than the others.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] Jeong Hosung. Do you know him?</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Only from you, Seungcheol thought to himself, knowing such an answer wasn’t acceptable. Jeong Hosung…he frequently saw Jeonghan reading his poetry books, completely enamored with every word on the page. It even brought Seungcheol to dig up the book in Jeonghan’s usual bookshop, half expecting there to be some sort of hidden nefarious meanings scribbled along the pages.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Turns out, Jeonghan just really loved all the romance of flowery poetry. Not quite what he was looking for, but he’d take it for now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] For you my dear, who kindles people’s fires alone on darkening seashores…</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol typed out the line from one of Jeonghan’s poetry books, wondering if such a thing would be too corny before hitting send.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] Choi Seungcheol, shame on you for making me swoon while I’m in public </em>
  <span class="s1">♡</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">A heart. Why did such a simple message set his cheeks ablaze? Yoon Jeonghan liked him. At least, the him he was trying to be to get closer. Seungcheol wondered when he became a man like this, one who flirted by sending tender love poems to gangsters. Perhaps it was just too long since he’d had someone who understood him by his side.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">But this was all fake, he reminded himself, forcing his thoughts away from any kind of possible romance. This was strictly business, and nothing he could say would ever be enough to change that.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">At the end of the day, Seungcheol knew what was going to happen between them: the angel Yoon Jeonghan was going to jail. And Seungcheol was going to be the one to put him there.</p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Jeonghan] Is it bad that I’m so excited to see you today? &gt;&lt;</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Seungcheol was barely finished getting ready when the message buzzed, contents making him smile. After a week of texting and skulking around, they were finally going to see each other again. And despite seeing Jeonghan every day, the chance to talk to him again made his heart flutter.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>[Seungcheol] The feeling is more than mutual. </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">The older checked his outfit a few more times than he normally should before finally walking out the door, making the few street walk down to the youth center. He’d certainly never been so passionate about volunteering, but seeing Jeonghan’s earnest convictions again was something he didn’t dare miss.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“Seungcheol, glad to see you back,” one of the older members called out to him as he came onto the small basketball court once again. “Help yourself to some coffee before we start.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">And so he would, not wanting to look <em>too</em> excited to reunite with Jeonghan. There had to be a little mystery there, right?</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ll do great today, Cheol.” Jeonghan’s voice startled him, not expecting the smaller to make a b-line to him right away. The smaller was quite bold with what he wanted, Seungcheol began to realize, noticing how easily he’d lay all his cards on the table.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“I think so…I’m learning from the best,” He grinned in response, following the smaller back to the circle of chairs before noting the pink hue on his cheeks. <em>Was Jeonghan blushing because of him? </em>God, as if he couldn’t get any cuter…</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright everyone, let’s get settled in,” Jeonghan called as the remaining lingerers found their way into uncomfortable metal chairs, all gathering to see what the volunteer leader had to say.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">It was hard to focus on much of what was being said in the meeting once the leader quieted down, still completely transfixed in all things Jeonghan. Was it normal to get so enamored with certain subjects, he wondered, romanticizing even the most minute details of his daily life. How Jeonghan ordered hot tea on even the warmest days, how he’d party every night but never invite anyone back to his place, the way he opened his window in the mornings to feel the gentle breeze on his skin…for some reason, even the mundane was fascinating with him.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Jeonghan’s eyes met the older’s own for a moment, caught in the act of so intensely gazing at the smaller boy. And Jeonghan responded with the sweetest smile, shyly looking away before looking up at Seungcheol again. Suppose they’d both been caught in the act, he thought to himself, smiling sheepishly at the other as he felt the heat creeping onto his cheeks, eyes flicking back to each other and away like enamored school children.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t long until they once again dismissed, with Jeonghan doing his usual announcements of where to reach out and get resources. This time, however, Jeonghan didn’t wait for anyone to come over before directing his eyes to Seungcheol, following after him as the boys funneled outside.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“So…you came back,” Jeonghan hummed, hand running through his short locks. “I thought I might have scared you off by now, truthfully.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course I came. Should I be scared?” The question felt directed to himself this time. One of the first times he wasn’t feeling terrified of the world, and yet there was a deadly <em>yuhyeol </em>member right in front of him. Why wasn’t he scared of Jeonghan?</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“Only of my shameless flirting,” The smaller added with a cheeky smile. “Unfortunately for you, I’m not one for the whole ‘push and pull’ mindgames…”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Perhaps they were less compatible than Jeonghan thought, with mind games seeming to be the only thing Seungcheol was playing it these days. So much so, that he seemed to be confusing himself into making his heart beat solely for the man before him. “I like a man who goes after what he wants,” Seungcheol grinned, unspeakably earnest in such thoughts. “So don’t expect me to scare too easily, Jeonghan.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“Lucky me,” Jeonghan tried not to look so visibly flustered at those words, only to fail in a way that was all too endearing. “You should ask me out properly after fluttering my heart so much, Seungcheol. What do you say, next Sunday?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“That sounds more like you asking me, Han,” The older chuckled at his antics, but his answer certainly wasn’t a no. “Sure, Jeonghan. Would you like to go on a date with me Sunday?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">The smaller lit up at the acceptance of his bold flirtations, quickly leaning in to press a kiss to the other boy’s cheek. “Meet me at Dongjakgu theatre. Your treat, since you asked.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Stunned into silence at the feeling of Jeonghan’s lips on him, Seungcheol could barely even muster a word before the boy was out of his sight. “Y-yeah…” He mumbled softly, hand lightly touching his reddened cheek.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Maybe he should be should be scared, he realized, heart beating out of his chest.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">It would be much simpler that way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>